sailormoonphilippinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon (AnimeSeries)
Ang Sailor Moon ay isang anime series na originally from Japan, which is Bishoujo Senshi Moon ; na ang ibig sabihin ay Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon sa english translation. Naipalabas ito sa Japanese television simula March 7,1992 hanggang February 8,1997 sa pamamagitan nang Asashi Television. Napalabas ang series muli sa channel na Animax noong 2009. Ang series ay umabot nang 200 episodes, 3 feature films, limang specials, at limang memorials. Nagsimula ang anime series sa isang manga na sinulat ni Naoko Takeuchi, at pinublish naman sa Kodanshas Nakayoshi magazine noong 1992 hanggang 1997. Binase ang anime series sa bawat arc nang manga. Matapos ang ilang taon, who woud have thought , Sailor Moon is now airing in the Philippines through Hero Tv and ABS-CBN. Episodes in the season were all translated or dubbed into Tagalog , para mas maintindihan nang ating mag Filipino people ang series at mas mag-enjoy sa panunuod nito. The title Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon was changed into Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon in the tagalog-dub. Nagsimulang mag air ang series sa Pilipinas noong, January 1995 through ABC5 Tv. Na cover nila ang mga seasons 1, and 2 nang series. Ngunit afterwards ay hindi na nagpatuloy, for reasons unexplained. Noong December 2011, ABS-CBN announced na it would re-releasing the anime series sa Pilipinas along with its sister channel Hero Tv as part of its new line-up "Team Animazing" kung saan ay tuwing weekday mornings with a new dub cast. Sa version na ito may kaunting changes na naganap. They were some cuts, edits, and change of phrases and names. Tingnan ang list sa baba. However, hindi nila binago ang ibang attack at transformation phrases, they keeped it original. Seasons Sailor Moon Ang Sailor Moon ay ang first season. Napalabas ito sa tatlong channels tagalog dubbed namely , Abc5, ABS-Cbn and Hero Tv. Nilalaman nito ang episodes 1-46 out of 200. This season tells about only the 5 sailor warriors. Dito ikwenento kung paano nagkakilala ang sailor warriors bago sila sumabak sa labanan. The anime's whole point is about Re-incarnation kung saan ang ispirito daw nang isang tao o kahit na superhero ay bumabaik sa porma nang bagong tao na isinisilang sa mundo. Ang anime na ito ay base sa first arc nang manga , ang "Dark Kingdom Arc" Sailor Moon R Ang sailor moon R ay ang second season. Kung saan ang ibig sabihin nang R ay return o ang pagbabalik at Romance. Nilalaman naman nito ang episodes 47-89 . Ang season naman na ito ay tungkol sa pagbablik na mga sailor warriors. Kasi sa season 1 , natapos ang lahat sa puntong inalis ang memorya nang pagiging sailor warriors ng 5 karakter . Bumalik ang lima sa pagiging normal na high school students, at wala na silang naalala tungkol sa kanilang mga kapangyarihan at hindi na rin sila magkakillala. Pero dahil sa may bagong kalaban na lumitaw, ibinaik ni Luna ang memorya at kapangyarihan nang mga sailor warriors. Bagamat may nagpakitang mga bagong Sailor warriors pero in a little time of period lang. Ang season na ito ay base sa second arc nang manga ,walang specific name ang arc ay binigyan naman nang subtitle ang acts na "Black Moon", kaya ang first 13 episode ay hindi binase sa manga para ma allow ang Takeuchi time na ma-develop ang storyline further, ito ay ginawang original nang toei. Ang nag air lang nang season na ito ay ABC5 at Hero TV. Sailor Moon S Ang third season naman nang series ay ang Sailor Moon S kug saan ang ibig sabhin naman nang S ay Super. Nilalaman nito ang mga episodes 90-127. The season tells about the new enemies which is the Death busters, ang pagkakumpleto nang inner at outer solar system sailor warriors, at ang pagkakaroon nang bagong transforation ni Sailor Moon. The season focuses sa pagdating nang isang Messiah kung saan may kakyahang magpasabog o tumapos nang isang buong planeta. The season is based on the third arc of the manga. Ang Hero Tv lang ang nag-air nang season na ito sa Philippine tv. Sailor Moon Super S This is the fourth season of the series. Nilalaman nito ang episodes 128-166. Hindi pa ito na air sa Philippine Tv, but Hero Tv did have a preview of the first episode of the season after airing the last episode of Sailor Moon S. The season is based on the fourth arc of the manga na nagngangalang "Dreams Arc". mga impormasyon tungkol sa mga susunod na seasons,films at specials ay hindi pa namin ipapaalam hanggat hindi pa ito naipapalabas sa Tv, sana po maintindihan niyo dahil binabase po namin n=ang mga impormasyon sa pag air nito sa Pilipinas, pero kung gusto niyong malaman ang mga impormasyon please go to [http://sailormoon,wikia,com Sailor Moon Wiki (english)] Philippine Voices of Characters (New Cast) Changes in the series as it is aired in Philippines *Sa version na ito, ang pangalan ni usagi ay binago , ginawang Bunny sa unang dalawang seasons, pero ang iba ay hindi binago. *Ang opening song nang season 1 ay ginawan nang tagalog version na ang nag perform ay si Angelika Panganiban. Ang iba ay Japanese na ang ginamit. *May mga pinutol na scenes sa mga episodes, para magkasya sa airtime limitations. *Ang tinawag na sa kanila ay "Sailor Warriors" samantalang "Sailor Senshi" ang sa original dub. *Fisheye became a woman, although the scene where "she" revealed "her" chest remained unchanged. **Zirconia became a man. **Most of the insert songs were removed, although "Moonlight Densetsu" still played in episode 46 Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Browse Category:Files